


Joined statements of Julia Argent and Ivy Rose

by SomeChaosSpinner



Series: Red hat under green eyes: Carmen Sandiego/TMA AU [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I made Ivy's last name Rose what of it, Ivy is concerned for her crush, Naughty archivists go to Peter Lukas's funhouse, No Beta we die like Dexter wolfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeChaosSpinner/pseuds/SomeChaosSpinner
Summary: Statement of Julia Argent, and their thoughts while trapped in the LonelyStatement of Ivy Rose, regarding her efforts to track down JuliaBoth statements recorded between December 21st and December 22nd, 2020Statements recorded direct from subjects-Semi inspired by Oliverthelongfurby's AUTranscript style again? What can I say other than I'm self indulgent
Relationships: Ivy & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent & Ivy, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: Red hat under green eyes: Carmen Sandiego/TMA AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199588
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Joined statements of Julia Argent and Ivy Rose

**Author's Note:**

> -Takes place after the hunt statement, same timeline  
> -This is a oneshot, but it's part of a timeline with some other fics I've posted/written  
> -Carmen is an avatar of the hunt, she's looking for clues about her parents and struck an uneasy truce with the insitute to be able to look through the archives  
> -Chase, Ivy, and Zack are archival assistants  
> -Julia is the archivist  
> -Chief is the head of the insitute  
> -She/they Julia

(Statement begins  
)  
Julia:  
Oh.  
Where did this tape recorder come from? I don’t remember bringing one here.  
…  
…what is here, exactly?  
It’s cold in here. And quiet.  
I think… I think I’m supposed to be afraid.  
There’s a lot of fog. I can’t quite see. I keep going to wipe it off my glasses, but when I put my glasses back on the fog is back again, thick and dense.  
…how did I get here?  
Let’s see. I went to work. Then I…  
…  
Did I go to work?  
Or did I call in sick?  
…it’s very cold in here.

(The Archives)

(A door slams open)

Chief:  
I understand that you’re concerned that the archivist never showed up, but I’m sure-

Ivy:  
Concerned? It’s almost eleven thirty, boss! Julia hasn’t missed a single day in over a year. If she were sick, she would have called in. or someone else would have. doesn’t she live with family? 

Chief:  
Not for almost two years.

Ivy:  
How do you know that lovely trivia, but not where the hell your archivist is?

(Somewhere else)

Julia:  
I used to like birds.  
Not anymore. One time, where I used to live, a hummingbird flew into a spider’s web. I still remember how it twitched on the ground, unable to recover from the impact it had suffered when the silk bound its wings together.  
I think that was the first time I saw the Web in action. It was a bit more… plausible than other instances of being marked by it, but I…  
…  
Sorry. It’s just hard to focus in this place. I supposed the cold has that effect.  
And the uncomfortableness. I was sitting in a chair earlier. Then I stood up and moved, because the fabric on the back of the chair was itchy. But i couldn’t find anything else, except for my family members.  
I think they were my family members. It was a bit hard to make out their faces. The fog… it clouds up my glasses.  
I just sat down again after a while, on the floor.

(The archives)

Ivy:  
This is bad, Zack. What if something grabbed Julia? You know how other entities act around avatars. What if they found her?

Zack:  
I know, I know. I’m just… trying to think. Where could she be?

(Ivy sighs.)

Ivy:  
Anywhere, really. It doesn’t even have to be in this reality.

Zack:  
Did you try calling them?

Ivy:  
About four times, Zack. I think her phone’s dead.

Zack:  
Maybe we should try one more time?

(Somewhere else)

Julia:  
…  
…  
There’s someone else in here.  
I can hear their voices.  
I don’t think I should.  
Are they even saying anything?  
(A ringing, far off)  
What’s that noise?  
It sounds like an alarm.  
Am I late for work?  
…did I stay up late redecorating?  
Could be. I’m really tired.  
Maybe I should call in sick for work?  
Where’s my phone?  
(Rustling)  
I… it’s not in my pocket.  
Maybe I left it in the other room?  
I’ll go check.

(The Archives)

Ivy:  
It’s almost midnight.

Zack:  
I know.

Ivy:  
Julia was supposed to be here fifteen hours ago.

Zack:  
I’m aware.

Ivy (frustrated):  
Where is she, then?

Zack (more frustrated):  
I don’t know. Okay? I don’t. I don’t have a tracker on Julia at all times. She could be anywhere. This isn’t even our problem for another nine hours, and we can’t do shit about it for now!

Carmen:  
…I think I might have an idea.

Ivy (alarmed):  
Jesus christ. Where’d you come from? Have you been listening this entire time?

Carmen:  
…Not the entire time. I was just about to leave.

Zack:  
…Where do you even go at the end of the day?

Carmen:  
A place. Look, I have an idea for where Jules might be.

Ivy (a bit suspicious):  
…which is where?

Carmen:  
Well, Jules doesn’t live with family. She threw herself into her work after realizing that she was an avatar. She’s a candidate for The Lonely. 

(Silence)

Zack:  
… 

Ivy:  
As in, the entity, or the avatar?

Carmen:  
One and the same. I think your archivist somehow ended up there.

Ivy:  
So how do we get to her?

Carmen:  
That’s a bit more… complicated.

(Somewhere else)

(Sounds of echoing footsteps)

Julia:  
I think I remember now. When I got here, I was confused. Because this wasn’t the archives.  
And then the fog got thick.  
And I got scared.

(Footsteps stop)

Julia:  
Why was I scared?  
There’s something wrong with this place.  
The fog. I know the fog.  
I think it’s making me tired.  
…this is lonely.  
(Panicked) It's lonely. I’m stuck in the lonely. 

(The footsteps come back, faster)  
(Sounds of stumbling, then a bump)

…

(The archives.)

Carmen:  
...moving through the lonely is difficult. It’s meant to rob you of your personal identity, your motives and goals. And it’s big. We could be there in a while, searching, long enough for... it to take effect.

Zack:  
I’ve read the statements. People managed to get out of there before, right?

Carmen:  
Oh, sure. On pure luck. Or the lonely has some fun with them and gets bored. But… the lonely never liked the eye. It won’t let you two go. or the archivist.

(Ivy scowls)

Ivy:  
Why’d you tell us, then? If there’s nothing we can do?

Carmen (tentatively):  
…Personal closure?

Ivy:  
That’s it!

(Sounds of a struggle.)

Zack:  
Damnit, Ives! Get off!

Carmen:  
…not to say you can’t go in! We just need to find them before, you know. The lonely.

Ivy:  
How do you suggest we do that?

Carmen:  
We’d need a tracker. Like… a… a hunting dog? Or we could use the GPS on her phone but I don’t think that would work…  
…  
What?

Zack:  
Aren’t you an avatar of the hunt?

Carmen:  
…

(Somewhere else)

Julia:  
Okay, focus. Julia argent. That’s my name. If I don’t forget it, I can hold on for a few more hours. Maybe someone will come and find me.  
Who would come?  
Zack and Ivy, maybe. But would they even look? Ivy was furious at me last week.  
If they did, would they find me?  
Julia argent. That's my name. This tape- the eye put it here.  
…  
The eye. The archives. The tapes. Julia.  
They’re all… connected, right? I’m Julia. The eye, I work for the- the archives. The eye…  
…  
When was the last time I ate?  
Maybe I should go down to the kitchen.  
…  
I can’t stand up.  
I’m… (voice breaks) I’m too tired.  
Maybe I should sleep first.  
You know, if I died in here, from starvation or… something else…  
…  
…  
Oh, right. I found- I found Dexter Wolfe’s file. I was going to…  
After I rest.  
It’s weird, I looked at a picture. His eyes sort of…  
Remind me…  
…

(Silence)

(Footsteps of multiple people)

Carmen:  
She’s down here.

Ivy:  
Julia? Can you hear us?

(Pause)

Carmen:  
Let’s hope she can’t because she’s farther away and not… you know.

Ivy:  
Ever an optimist, you.

Zack:  
Is that them? They look…

Carmen:  
Side effect of the lonely. Wake them up, get them talking. You never want to sleep in here.

Zack:  
Julia? Can you hear me?

Julia (disoriented):  
…what’s going on? …who are you again?

Zack:  
I’m Zack. Your assistant. You’re the archivist.

Julia:  
Right, right. The archivist… 

Carmen:  
Can you walk?

Julia:  
… (surprised) no. maybe I’m just…  
… 

Ivy:  
No. stay awake!

Carmen:  
Jules. You need to stay awake. You’ve read the statements about people who made it out of the Lonely.

Julia:  
…the statements? Oh.  
…How did I end up in the Lonely? 

Carmen:  
What matters is that we’re leaving. Now. we’ve been here long enough. Ivy, Zack, can you carry her?

Zack:  
Yeah. 

Ivy:  
Up you go.

(Something falls to the floor)

Ivy:  
A tape recorder?

(The click of a button.)

[statements end]

(December 26th)

Chief:  
How are you feeling, Argent?

Julia:  
Better.

Chief:  
That’s good.  
…but you don’t have to be here today?

Julia:  
…I think the statements make me stronger.  
Is Carmen still in the archives?

Chief:  
As far as I’m aware.

Julia:  
Oh. …I just haven’t seen her.

Chief:  
Sandiego isn’t exactly friendly with the other archivists. I’m surprised you managed to collect a statement from her.

Julia:  
…What?

Chief:  
From march? The Hunt statement.

Julia:  
Oh. I don’t think that really… (clearing throat) are we done here? 

Chief:  
I’ll let you get back to work.

[recording ends]


End file.
